


Daddy (4)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: As Ash, Eiji, and Shorter leave your apartment someone else makes a visit.





	Daddy (4)

Having Ash and Eiji over for a few days has been fun, but now they have to head out and make moves. You make breakfast for everyone, and soon it was time for Ash, Eiji, and Shorter to head out. On their way out you give Eiji a bag with prepared onigiri rice balls so they can eat during the long day. Eiji thanks you in his polite Japanese way, Ash gives you a peck on the cheek, and Shorter hugs you tight and kisses you goodbye. "We may be back, but not sure yet. I'll hit you up if we do", Shorter explains as he heads out the door. You close and lock the door, and find yourself alone again in a messy, lived-in apartment. You were rather tired so instead of cleaning up you took a nap instead. A few hours pass, and you get woken up with a knock on the door. While still in your PJs you answer the door. There stood a very tall, well dressed, and handsome man that appeared to be lost. You marvel at how tall he is given that he's taller than Shorter who is about 6 foot.

"Hello, Miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm trying to find my son. I was trying to contact the authorities, but my phone is dead. I was wondering if I can use your phone?" the distressed man explains.

You see no harm in being a good Samaritan so you allow for him to come into the apartment and use your phone. You hand him your phone and he starts to dial the non emergency hotline. He starts to talk to whoever is on phone, yet he is speaking rather loudly as if he wanted to be heard by you.

"Hello? Yes, I'm trying to find my son. His name is Ash Lynx..."

Your heart drops as you couldn't believe what you were hearing. From talking with Ash a few times you know his biological father wouldn't even be in New York let alone trying to find him. This guy that you let in your home is after Ash, and could potentially hurt Eiji and Shorter as well. You can't make too much commotion as the real cops might come and make matters worse. You try to keep your composure as you feel his eyes looking at you, analyzing your reactions to his fake phone call.

"...if you see him please let him know his father is looking for him. Thank you." The con man hands you your phone back, and sees all of your body signals. He has you where he wants you, so he lightens up the mood by smiling which, to you, only makes the mood more maddening.

"Where is Ash?" He says.

"I have no clue who you're talking about?" you lie to deflect his question.

He starts to look around the messy apartment and notices food, drinks, and snacks Ash particularly consumes. He asks, "You live alone?"

"Yes."

"Seems like a pretty big mess for it to be just you."

Your phone suddenly starts to vibrate during the conversation. While he's investigating your apartment you are trying to look at your phone without him knowing. It's Shorter. They are more than likely going to come back here which is not good at all with this guy being here. You quietly and quickly text Shorter, "Stay away. I'm not alone." As you press send, the man starts to come over to you. He towers you from behind, "Hello, Princess." You give a small shriek and turn around to see this tall, muscular behemoth smiling at you. He stares at you, and sees your eyes dilate. He says with a smooth voice, "You're attracted to me, aren't you?"

"What?" you reply as now you have no idea what game he's playing now. However, he is not wrong. His tall, muscular build has not gone unnoticed, and he can tell what his next move is based on how honest your body is towards him.

You try to back away from him, but he trips you. You fall into his arms and he swings you around you end up straddling him while he's sitting on the living room couch. Your PJs are thin, and you can feel just about anything that touches you. His hands fill every curve of your body with ease as you try not to move so much while on top of him. Unfortunately, he's moving around in such a way that attempting to not be aroused fails. You feel your body start to get hot and your thought processes slowly unravel. He stares intensely while you are in a euphoric and hypnotic state.

"Princess?" He strokes your hair with his soft, warm hands.

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me where Ash Lynx is?"

"No, whoever...you are."

"Blanca."

"What did you say?"

"My name is Blanca...but you can call me 'Daddy' if you'd like." He puts his hands under your shirt and you feel his warmth across your back. You are completely entranced.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess." Blanca takes one hand out from under your shirt, and pulls your hair as much as you can stand it. You give him a pleasing moan as you now have gone too far and can't seem to stop anymore. "You make the most pleasant sounds when you're aroused." He pulls you in closer to his face to whisper in your ear, "Daddy always gets what he wants." He pulls your hair again to pull you in a completely upright position while you're still straddled on top of him. With his other hand he gently slips his fingers through your pajama bottoms and gives a devilish look. "No panties? Are you trying to make a mess on my pants on purpose, Princess? Dirty girl." He proceeds to slide his fingers further into your bottoms and in time finds your sweet spot and starts to make slow circles with his fingers. He releases your hair and places his other hand back on your waist.

"Where's Ash, Princess? It's OK. You can tell me." His voice is even more arousing than before. He's not making this easy for you.

"I don't know."

"Good Girl. We're getting somewhere. You know who Ash is."

"Fuck."

"I know you're frustrated, Princess, you're not making this easy for me either." He starts to massage your sweet spot even faster to torture you further. Your hips start to move on their own now, and you can't keep up with your breathing. He keeps breaking down your defenses every time he utters...

"Princess..."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Blanca slips his other hand in your pants and gently touches the small of your back and tip of your tail bone. Everything he does hurts so good. By now, you are drenching his hand in your wetness and it has even soaked through your pajama bottoms and onto his pants. Your sweet spot begins to twitch and ache for something to satisfy it.

He spreads his legs to make your legs spread wider. He takes his soaked hand away and places your wet sweet spot on his ever growing erection which you can feel through his pants. He makes soft thrusting motions to make you feel every inch of his member. Your whole top half of your body gets weaker and you use Blanca's body as support.

"Give Daddy what he wants, Princess."

You stare into Blanca's obsidian steel eyes as he continues to thrust up against your sweet spot. He takes his wet hand and slides it under shirt once more and massages your breasts painstakingly slow. You can feel his sheer brawn as he firmly grasps and releases. At this point you have lost.

"Ash..."

"Ash? Come on, Princess. You're almost there."

"A-..."

You and Blanca both hear a group of people rushing upstairs. You both hear one of them screaming in Chinese. You know for a fact it's Shorter calling out for you; he didn't listen to you and now he might get killed. Trying to warn the unsuspecting group of Ash, Eiji, and Shorter you cry out, "Blan-..." Blanca muffles your warning with his hand and gives you a different expression from before. Now he truly has the look of an assassin; the eyes that appeared soft now are cold and dark.

"It seems I have underestimated you, Princess." His other hand reaches in his coat pocket and reveals a pistol with a silencer attached to it. Your heart is now beating hard you can't hear anything else. You stay silent as to not get killed.

\---------------

On the other side of the door, Ash, Eiji, and Shorter have come back to rescue you from whoever is taking you hostage. Shorter afraid of opening the door too abruptly screams for you in Chinese in hopes he and the others can hear your response.

"Blan-..." they hear as you shout through the door. Shorter by this time is now manic and wants to go in guns blazing, but Ash keeps him in line as he knew that this was no ordinary warning. Ash keeps repeating what you said in his head and it finally clicks. He becomes petrified as he thought he would never have to hear that name again.

"Blanca..."

Shorter looks at Ash confused and in a low voice, "You're not making any sense, Ash."

"We gotta leave. Now."

Shorter is trying not to raise his voice, "What the fuck do you mean? Some guy in there has my girl. Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. If Blanca finds us we're dead, understand? You will have no chance to save her if he corners us."

Eiji tries to snap Shorter out of his anger, "Shorter...please listen to Ash. He's never lied to you before. We will get her back."

Ash and Eiji start ahead of Shorter first. Shorter stares at the door, "I swear to God if he kills her I'll hunt him down to the ends of the fuckin' Earth." He follows the others, and they escape.

\-------------

Blanca aims his gun towards the door as he hears voices, but can't make any indication as to who is all there. He suspects that it is Ash, however, and is readily waiting for them to open the door. Then, there are sounds of the group running away back downstairs; it seems Ash had figured out your warning and escaped with Eiji and Shorter. You feel relieved that they got away, but now it's just you and Blanca once more. He puts his pistol on your coffee table, and he suddenly flips you over where he is now on top of you. He takes something out of his coat pocket; you don't know what it is as he is hiding it from your sight.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Princess."

Blanca slips two fingers inside you. You eyes grow wide is surprise. Does he think this is a game? He gets a firm and steady rhythm as he continuously hits your g-spot over and over. You cry out in pleasure and beg, "More, Daddy." Blanca ramps up the speed and hits your g-spot harder than before.

"I'm surprised you can take this much. You should've passed out by now."

As soon as he says this, your body starts to feel heavy and numb, the pleasant sensations that you once had is being taken over my numbness.

"This feeling you are experiencing, Princess, is from a muscle relaxant and sedative lubricant I've made for these, ahem, specific situations. I will not rape you; that goes against my moral code. I simply use it to make my exit. Don't worry; it shouldn't last for too long. It's been fun, but now that I know I'm on the right track I best be going." Blanca kisses you on the forehead as you slip into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

A few moments later, you hear a familiar sound. You can't make out what or who it is at the moment, but it seems that Blanca has left your apartment and took any evidence that he was there with him. Your hearing starts to clear up and it's a familiar voice, Shorter's voice. You slowly open your eyes and they adjust to see Shorter with his sunglasses off looking at you with worried eyes. He hugs you tight when you awake from the effects of Blanca's sedative.

"Holy shit! My Lotus, I thought I lost you. I couldn't even think straight. Are you OK?"

"Shorter, Shorter, baby, I was so scared when you came back. He would've killed you, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine. He wanted Ash."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. Unfortunately, he now knows you all were here. This place is not safe for Ash and Eiji anymore. I think they know that too."

"They went to another safehouse. Don't worry." Shorter hugs you even tighter, "This place is not safe you either. You have to leave this place...and me."


End file.
